my name is orchidée
by tit koala
Summary: Sam se réveille dans les rues de Colorado Springs, sans se souvenir de comment elle y est arrivée....elle apprendra alors qu'elle a disparu pendant un an.... Comment faire face à cela, avec les changements que cela a apporté ? Sam devra se battre, avec l'


**_My name is Orchidée…._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 1 : retour à la réalité…

* * *

_Il pleut. Je crois. J'ai froid, je grelotte, et j'ai mal. Ma poitrine, c'est ma poitrine qui me lance, une douleur aigue, froide, liquide, elle se repend, glisse en moi, sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, mes paupières sont lourdes, presque chargées de sommeil et de peul. Mais je ne peux pas dormir, j'ai trop froid, j'ai trop mal…_

_Le vent me fouette le corps. Je me recroqueville, je tente de garder un minimum de chaleur, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je sais que c'est un échange de molécules, mais aujourd'hui cela ne me sers à rien, j'ai l'impression douloureuse que mon essence m'échappe. Je peux à peine bouger, le froid me mord la chair._

_Cette odeur, j'ai envie de vomir. Est-ce donc le parfum entêtant mais enivrant de ma mort ? Je sais que je vais mourir, ou peut être que je le souhaite simplement. Je ne sais plus, mais la mort serait salvatrice. Plus de douleur, le noir, le silence, le calme, et moi. Au milieu, au centre, morte._

_NON ! Je ne dois pas, il faut, me battre, encore. J'ouvre les yeux, je m'attendais à être éblouie, habitude ou espérance ? Peu importe, il fait sombre. Je plisse les paupières mais je ne vois rien de mieux, je ne distingue pas grand-chose, dans cette pénombre, des formes non vivantes. Des caisses, plein, tout autour de moi. _

_Je tente de me relever, j'ai envie de hurler de douleur. Mais je n'entends pas, ai-je hurler ? J'ai peur… Je suis assise, la tête me tourne, le sang qui redescend. Fermer les yeux, respirer, ne pas sombrer, je ne dois pas. Il faut que…. Il faut…._

Le corps de la jeune femme retomba lourdement sur le sol, ses yeux de nouveau clos. Un rayon de lumière vint la caresser amoureusement, épousant son corps, frôlant, léchant presque ses jambes dénudés. Le baiser du soleil apaise doucement la morsure du froid. Mais elle ne se réveille pas, ses paupières ne lèvent pas la barrière érigée sur ses yeux.

Du bruit. Des pas qui semblent faire échos à se sursaut de vie. Ils se rapprochent, calmes, réguliers. Puis une voix, chaude, proche, pratiquement tendre.

"Nous attendons de grandes choses de toi, petite orchidée, de grandes choses….".

Et l'homme, car cela en était un, au timbre grave, rocailleux, s'éloigna, s'évaporant dans la lumière.

* * *

_Où suis-je ?Ces bruits. On dirait des ronronnements, incessants, je connais ce son. Il pénètre en moi, rythmant le bruit de mon propre corps. Celui-ci, presque lointain, on l'oublierais, habitué. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose de pressé, stressé, dans ce ton. _

_Je suis allongée, au dessus de moi, s'offrant à mon regard, le ciel. Chargé, d'orage ? De pluie ? Ou simplement un reflet de mon état, mitigé, changeant, insondable. Des éclats de lumière parfois, rouge, bleu, ou jaune, criantes, quasiment stridentes_

_Je me relève, un paysage de rue. Je suis dans une ville. C'est ça ! Le vrombissement de la cité se donne à moi, m'appelle à lui. _

_Je me relève et j'avance. Un panneau m'indique que je suis au États Unis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est déjà ça. Je demande mon chemin. Colorado Springs. Ma maison ? Je n'ai pas mes clefs… alors peut être ailleurs. J'avance dans les rues, essayant de me mouiller à la foule, adoptant son pas hystérique, sa folie. Je vais finir par m'y noyer…._

Une jeune femme essaye de se mêler à la foule dans sa course désespérée, mais cette dernière la rejette, l'éloignant, creusant un fossé entre elles deux. Elle évolue seule dans une cuve d'anonymes. Anonymes qui la toisent, la négligent, la dédaignent, hargneusement. Les Hommes n'aiment pas la dissonance, elle fait peur, l'inconnu effraie autant qu'il attire. Les regards la suivent, entre sublimation et reniement.

Son apparence semble cracher sur celle des autres. Ses longs cheveux roses et frisés dégoulinent sur le brun trop commun de ces gens. Ses longues jambes, emprisonnées dans le cuir noir, écrasent celles des autres. Son regard d'un bleu limpide éteint le chocolat ou le noisette de ces autres femmes.

Elle avance et le reste s'efface, la prestance s'impose et le monde n'aime pas ça. Mais elle, elle continue d'avancer, ignorante du petit drame qui se joue autour d'elle.

* * *

_Ce regard. Je ne l'aime pas ! Il me sonde, creuse un fossé en moi, et je sais que je ne pourrais le combler. Ce regard et rien d'autre, pas un mot ne vogue vers moi. Seuls ses yeux nous lies, moi et mon interlocuteur muet. _

_Pourquoi ce mutisme ? Tu te tais, moi aussi. Mais, n'était ce pas toujours ainsi entre nous… ? Je ne sais plus. C'est étrange, j'ai oublié beaucoup de chose. Ou du moins certaines, les plus récentes. Peut être les plus douloureuses._

_J'ai l'impression d'assister à une tragédie, rien que dans ce regard. Quelque chose, me dépasse, je ne saisi pas. _

_Il s'efface, me laisse entrer, ma ses lèvres restent closes. Me refusant l'aide dont j'aurais besoin, me refusant un accès vers lui, son cœur, ses pensées, que je devine tumultueuse, mais pourquoi ?_

_Cette question me hante, me torture, depuis mon réveil. Un mot semble conditionner ce que je suis. Ce que je suis dépend d'un seul et unique mot. J'ai mal…. Je suis réduite à une question, et mon esprit ne trouve as le chemin de la réponse. _

"Comment…. ?" Demande l'homme.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et déjà le visage de la jeune femme se plie pour donner naissance à une expression de surprise. Elle n'avait pas vu, ni penser, cette question. Une autre à laquelle elle ne peut donner de réponse. Elle le fixe, des larmes aux coins des yeux, qui menacent de tomber, mais elle ne pleurera pas, elle sait, devant lui, elle ne doit pas pleurer. Elle se souvient de ça, comme d'un marque au fer rouge sur son cœur.

"Carter…. ?" Interroge t il encore, incertain.

"Oui… je… je suis Carter !" Répond elle, rassurée, sauvée.

L'homme s'assoie sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, abasourdi, elle peut le voir dans son regard, et dans la danse incertaine de ces mouvements. Il passe une main sur sa nuque, qui semble s'être tendue en quelques minutes, et soupire. Son regard ne se pose plus sur elle. Il a peur. Ne comprends pas. Elle était censé être…. Morte…. Bien sur il ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru, mais de là à la revoir, il avait douté, un simple fantasme dans on cœur de vieux militaire, endurci et cependant friable.

"Je… mon Général, je ne sais pas…. Je me suis réveillée dehors… dîtes moi ce qui s'est passé…." Implore t elle à demi voix.

Il relève la tête, mais n'ose parler, il se contente de la placer face à un miroir, il sait que cela ne lui donnera pas de réponse, mais que cela ne fera que relever d'autre questions encore, qui elles non plus n'auront pas le soulagement d'une révélation. Mais il espère, la faire réagir ? L'obliger à se souvenir ? Se souvenir oui, car elle a l'air amnésique….

Elle se fige face à la glace. Ce n'est pas elle. Elle, elle est blonde, banale, ordinaire, elle n'est pas comme « ça ». Cela ne lui ressemble pas, et pourtant, passer la surprise, elle se dit qu'elle a toujours été comme ça. Vient le doute, qui suis-je vraiment ? Qu'ai-je été ?

Ses yeux, cerclés de noir, dont le bleu frappa plus encore, accrochent, défient, illusionnent. Sa bouche, rouge, gonflée, paraît injectée de sang, d'un éclat trop brillant, elle attire, captive, et charme. Le rose de ses cheveux, clair, tendre, soyeux, fait miroiter un rêve d'une douceur infini. Ses boucles fines offrent de doux liens, où les doigts prendraient plaisir à se perdre.

"Quel est votre dernier souvenir ?" L'interroge t il, alors qu'il est derrière elle.

"Je… On retrais de mission avec SG1, on passait la porte, moi la dernière, et.. et…. Rien… Le trou noir…. Jusqu'à je ne sais plus trop…. " Répond elle en baissant la tête.

"Ok…. Alors…suivez moi, je vais tenter de vous expliquer…"

La jeune femme le suit incertaine, dans le salon ou il la fait asseoir. Il se racle doucement la gorge, avant de commencer.

"Bien la chose dont vous souvenez à effectivement eu lieu, mais il y a un an, commence t il sans se soucier de l'expression d'incompréhension totale qui se peint sue le visage de cette femme qu'il a trop bien connue à une époque, le fait est que vous n'êtes jamais réapparue sur terre si je puis dire, pendant plusieurs mois, nous vous avons chercher partout, demandant de l'aide à tous nos alliés, mais jamais nous avons trouvé la moindre piste, le moindre indice qui aurait pu nous aider. Au bout de six mois de recherches infructueuses, l'USAF, vous a déclaré comme morte en mission."

La jeune femme ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge sèche, elle est ahurie, dans l'incapacité d'analyser correctement. Elle se sent comme happer pas l'incertitude, un mensonge à la mélodie doucereuse.

"On vous a cru morte Sam….. "Ajoute il avec un sourire de soulagement, alors qu'il pose une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

* * *

_Je suis en train d'avancer dans une ruelle sombre, la peur me tiraille le ventre, mais je sens aussi une autre chose prendre possession de moi, l'adrénaline. Une drogue qui peut s'avérer très utile. Oui une drogue, j'aime la sensation grisante qui l'accompagne toujours. Une sorte d'excitation malsaine et perverse. Mais, oh combien agréable ! _

_Je tiens un sabre dans ma main, je le sers si fort, que la jointure de mes doigts en est blanche. Puis une lueur, furtive, j'aurais pu dire malade, pâle, incertaine et discrète, mais je l'ai vu. Je continu d'avancer !_

_Un bruissement de tissu…. Un soupir…. La lumière vacillante d'une bougie… Je plonge sur quelque chose… un cri…. Puis le noir et le silence…_

_Je repars, je sais que j'ai fait ce que ce que je devais faire…._

Sam se réveille dans un sursaut. Elle vient de rêver, elle le sait, même si tout cela avait l'air tellement réelle dans son esprit. Un fragment de son passé, elle ne comprends pas le sens. Plus elle essaye d'y penser, plus le souvenir s'efface.

Dans cette même maison, un étage plus bas, dans la clarté agressive des néons d'une cuisine. Il se tient debout. Une tasse de café à la main, maintenant froid, il ne l'a pas bu. Il laisse son esprit errer, se perdre dans des explications qu'il sait incomplètes, incertaines. Mais il cherche à comprendre. Lui a l'avantage de connaître les événement de cette dernière année. Mais elle…. Perdue sans les souvenirs de la terre, sans ses propres souvenirs. Elle doit être un sentiment bien étrange, mais il n'ose l'imaginer…..

Comment lui dire la vérité sur cette année dont elle ignore tout. Comment éviter de la briser, chose qu'il souhaite absolument ne pas faire. Il hésite, tâtonne, avorte des projets de discussion à peine une ébauche se fait-elle dans son esprit, il doute, réfute, la vérité n'est pas belle.

Sam fait son apparition dans la cuisine, il avait pendant un instant oublier l'éclat de ses cheveux. Elle arbore un petit sourire triste et timide, elle remercie silencieusement il a compris.

"Sam, il y a beaucoup de chose que je dois vous expliquez…." Commence t il en soupirant.

Elle ne répond pas, attendant la suite, avidement.

"Vous n'êtes pas au courant des derniers événements, mais ils ne sont pas joyeux. Le SGC a fermé. Continu t il, alors que laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise. En effet, le président à été assassiner, je dirais deux mois après votre disparition, et Kinsey, en tant que vice président, s'est fait un plaisir de prendre le commandement du SGC, tous les officiers ont été mis à pieds, nous n'avons rien pu faire, et officiellement, il a tout fermé, mais j'en doute sérieusement. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ceci s'est passé en moins d'un an, et le SGC que vous avez connu n'est plus…."

Il scrute son regard, cherche une réponse, une réaction, il espère au fond de lui ne pas l'avoir blessé. Elle se tait, ne dis rien, assimile, enregistre. Son front plissé lui prouve une intense réflexion. Il sait qu'il y avait sûrement un autre moyen de dire tout ça, mais il ne l'a pas trouvé… peut être pas assez cherché. Maintenant il a dit les choses.

Sam tente de ne pas perdre pieds. Plus de SGC….alors…. et elle ? Et Daniel, et Teal'C ? Tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui ont travaillés pour protéger la Terre ? Et les Goaul'd ? Elle adresse un regard abîmé à son ancien général, elle semble brisé. Sa peau blanche, qui pourrait s'assimiler à de la porcelaine, semble se fissurer sous les yeux de Jack, comme une poupée qui longtemps mise à l'abris, se décomposait sous un soleil trop violent.

"Je suis conscient que cela fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler Sam, mais je ne voulais pas vous cacher la vérité ou vous mentir…" S'explique t il avec une voix douce.

"Je sais Jack…. Merci pour ça !" Répond elle avec un sourire.

Il pose une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, comme s'il avait besoin de la voir, de la sentir pour se prouver qu'elle était bien vivante, de retour. Que sous les apparences, elle est bien cette femme dont la perte la fait souffrir, qui lui a manqué, qui la poussé à des décisions extrêmes.

* * *

_Je l'écoute, sa voix me délivre une certaine chaleur alors que ses yeux, son regard n'ont pas changé. Je ne veux pas que cela change un jour… jamais. J'ai la sensation qu'il ne me reste que lui, qui est le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Peut être…._

_Sa voix, son timbre, sa diction, tout me berce et m'apaise. Comme un pansement sur mes blessures, sur les trous béants de mon esprit. Seule, j'ai la sensation d'être fendue en deux, je peux sentir le vent froid d'un présent qui n'a pas de sens pour moi, me traverser, me transpercer._

_Ses paroles comblent mes brèches, sa présence fait office de bouclier. Il en a toujours été ainsi je crois. Pendant toutes ces années, il a toujours été comme cela, protecteur. Je l'en remercie de tout cœur. _

_Alors qu'il me raconte tout, j'ai le sentiment que les choses n'ont pas changé. Je suis encore Samantha et il est encore Jack. Mon supérieur et ami. Celui qui est toujours présent, pour tout, pour moi. _

En plusieurs heures de discussion, Sam apprit un présent dont elle n'aurait, même avant, jamais soupçonnée un jour la possibilité. Avide de savoir, elle ne cessait de poser des questions, auxquels Jack répondait toujours, plus ou moins bien. Mais, elle appréciait, elle n'était plus que habiter par des questions, et le fait d'avoir des réponses, lui faisait du bien. elle avait la sensation de ne plus errer dans l'inconnu, elle pouvait comprendre.

Elle appris donc que Daniel était maintenant au Caire, en Égypte, selon Jack, le « scarabée » ne pouvait rester loin de ces antiquité, il travaillait au musée archéologique du Caire, et donnée des cours de langue ancienne. D'après les récentes nouvelles, sa femme, car il était remariés, une égyptienne, était enceinte. Sam s'en réjouit, Daniel avait réussit à refaire sa vie, il tait aller de l'avant, elle en était soulagée.

Teal'C, n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation de retourner sur Chulack, il avait donc suivit Daniel en Égypte, trouvant sûrement dans le paysage d'un désert et des pyramides une image de sa planète natale qui devait lui manquer.

Jack, lui avait pris sa retraite.

"Vous avez eu de la chance, je ne reviens pas souvent ici, je préfère de loin ma vie d'ermite dans le Minesota !" Dit il avec un sourire à la jeune femme.

"Et Cassie ? Comment va-t-elle, je voudrais la revoir…."

"Cassie va bien, elle a eu beaucoup de mal après votre disparition, avec sa mère, vous étiez celle qui comptiez le plus pour elle, j'étais très inquiet pour elle. Je l'ai obligé à venir vivre avec moi pendant quelque temps, elle se laissait presque dépérir. Puis, doucement elle repris gout à la vie. Maintenant elle vit à Washington, elle repris ses études, Médecine, elle vit avec un ami à elle, mais je soupçonne qu'il n'est pas qu'un ami, mais elle ne veut rien me dire…. Je finirais pas savoir !" Finit il avec un petit rire.

Sam secoua la tête. Elle était fière de Cassie, cette jeune fille, avait traversé nombres d'épreuves douloureuses dans sa vie, elle avait droit à la tranquillité d'une vie heureuse. Sam s'était toujours juré de tout faire pour le bonheur de cette jeune fille, qu'elle considérait et aimé plus que tout, comme sa propre enfant. Bientôt elle pourrait de nouveau la serre dans ses bras, sentir son cœur de jeune femme battre contre elle. La sentir vivre dans ses bras. Elle aimait cette sensation, c'était plus que n'importe quoi, ce qui lui rappelait que elle aussi vivait, vibrait. Pour les autres avant elle.

* * *

_ Une semaine s'est écoulée, je suis toujours chez Jack. Je m'acclimate doucement. Il ne me pousse pas, ne me rejette pas. Il reste, m'écoute, calme mes pensées désordonnés. Quand je me réveille en sursaut, sans savoir pourquoi, avec le vague souvenir d'un rêve désagréable, il est là. _

_C'est étrange cette capacité qu'il a à me calmer. Mais aujourd'hui rien ne ma calme, pas même lui, malgré ses essais pour. Aujourd'hui je vais revoir Cassie, Jack l'a invité, elle et « son Andrew », comme dit Jack. Et j'ai peur, peur de ce qui pourrait se peindre dans son visage. Peur de ce que ces gestes pourraient révéler. _

_Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je ne pourrais supporter de voir ce que je redoute le plus dans le regard de Cassie. Je ne sais même pas clairement ce que je ressens en réalité. _

_La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée me coupe dans mes pensées. J'ai peur, je me sens faible, nue. Je l'entends, sa voix, elle a l'air contente de voir Jack, et moi….. ? _

Cassie passe dans le salon, elle avance à reculons alors qu'elle donne une tape amicale sur le bras de Jack, puis elle croise le regard de Andrew, il y voit quelque d'étrange, elle fronce les sourcil et se retourne. Elle est saisit d'un tremblement alors que son regard se pose sur cette femme qui ressemble à Sam. Elle se sent sa respiration devenir saccadée, elle secoue la tête et se tourne, incertaine vers Jack. Celui-ci se contente d'acquiescer doucement. Alors elle pose de nouveau son regard sur Sam, semble détailler chaque trait de son visage. Cherchant dans sa mémoire les similitudes, elle les trouve facilement, mais semble refuser de les admettre. Sam est morte, il y a un an….

"Cassie, je…." Commence Sam d'une voix à peine audible.

Cassie a un sursaut quand elle entends cette voix, elle la connaît que trop bien. pour l'avoir rêvé, imaginé dans sa tête pendant un an. Cette voix qui la calmait, qui lui racontait des histoires enfant. La voix de cette femme qui avait refusé de l'abandonner à la mort. Qui l'avait adopté sans se poser aucune question. Qui lui avait offert de l'amour, de l'amitié du soutien pendant tant d'années.

La jeune fille laisse ses larmes couler sur son visage alors qu'elle se jette sur Sam, la serrant dans ces bras aussi fort qu'elle peut, la retenant contre elle, comme pour se prouver qu'elle est bien réelle.

"Sam…. C'est bien toi.. mais tu… oh mon dieu Sam…."

Sam ne peut répondre, elle se contente d'enfermer Cassie dans cette étreinte presque étouffante, mais tellement tranquillisante . Elle croise le regard attendrie da Jack, elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Lorsque cassie s'éloigne enfin, elle ne lâche cependant pas la main de la jeune femme. Elle glisse son autre main, vers son visage, effleurant les joues de Sam, humide de pleurs. Elle sourit, ne pouvant faire autre chose.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs instants, alors que Jack entrainaient Andrew dans une autre pièce. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'aux deux jeunes femmes, elles avaient besoin de temps, et seulement de l'autre.

* * *

_Je ne peux détacher mon regard de Cassie, assise près de moi, me tenant toujours la main, elle parle, avec vivacité, elle rit, elle vit. Et moi je me tiens près d'elle. Sa main dégage une chaleur qui me calme._

_Elle est magnifique, ces long cheveux châtain, bouclent doucement, ces yeux semble chanter la joie et les plaisirs simples de la vie. Parfois, son regard se pose sur moi, et je sais. _

_Je sais que je suis bien moi, vivante, de retour chez moi. _

_Je sais que je n'ai pas rêver son amour qui semble me caresser tendrement. _

_Je sais que quoi que j'ai pu faire durant ces deux ans, je serais toujours, pour elle, vivante._

_Je sais qu'elle m'aime et que je l'aime, et cette pensée glisse en moi comme une douce sensation de bonheur. Quelque chose de dilue, de calme, rafraichissant et chaleureux. Comme une vision chatoyante, un parfum capiteux. _

_Je sais que je n'ai plus peur…._

Comme une enfant, cassie dort avec Sam, près d'elle, près de sa sœur retrouvée, un sœur, pour ne pas être une mère. Une grande sœur, avec ces mots rassurants, ces étreintes chargées d'amour, ces airs berçants. Il n' y a rien de plus magique qu'une sœur, calme, patiente, aimante, posée, tendre, compréhensive.

Jack passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, il secoue la tête, et regagne sa propre chambre.

* * *

**Et bien voilà une première partie qui s'achève là, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une mise en situation, les explications, les questions viendront plus tard. Et cette année sera dévoilée…. Mais pour l'instant, chut….. il ne faut pas troubler le sommeil de la petite troupe…..**

**Koala !**


End file.
